The Snake and His Lion
by iWannaPetYourPetPeacock
Summary: Harrison Evans is the Slytherin's 'pet lion.' But what happens when one Slytherin forgets that only person Harry belongs to, is Tom Riddle? AU, Magic, Slash, Mature Content, TR/HP
1. Accident

**Disclaimers**: Harry Potter isn't mine *flings self off cliff*

**Pairing/s**: Tom Riddle/Harry (aka, Harrison Evans) Potter, one sided Abraxas Malfoy/Harry (aka Harrison Evans) Potter

**Warnings**: Adult themes, minor drug usage, violence, dubious consent, and language.

**Setting**: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, 1943

**Summary**: Harrison Evans is the Slytherin's 'pet lion.' But what happens when one Slytherin forgets that only person Harry belongs to, is Tom Riddle?

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 1: Accident **_

How common of an occurrence it was now to have their little lion in the snakes den. One would think he didn't like his own common room; he spent so much time in theirs. Not that anyone minded though, to be sure. Indeed, a vast majority of the Slytherins found Harrison Evans to be a delightful (though a slightly unorthodox) addition to their little nest. He was simply…infectious.

Harrison was a plethora of contradictions. A mixture of everything, it was no wonder it had taken almost five minutes for the Sorting Hat to finally place him in Gryffindor. He could be bold when needed, yet shy. Genuine, but could manipulate anyone on accident by simply gazing at someone with those big bright eyes of his. Amazingly mature with childlike tendencies. The list of his inconsistencies was a mile long. But perhaps the most intriguing paradox that was Harrison Evans, was how he managed to still be so innocent, so pure, so….Harrison, when he was dating none other than Tom Riddle.

Although everyone knew about Tom and Harrison being raised together in the same orphanage before coming to Hogwarts, it was never mentioned aloud. One fool had made the mistake of taunting Harrison about it, and he would later serve as the example of what happened to anyone that should dare mess with Tom's belonging. And everyone knew that Harrison belonged to Tom.

As a first year, Tom had made quite the impression. The Sorting Hat placed him in Slytherin and instead of being the new victim everyone had wanted to turn him into, he quickly rose in the esteem of his classmates with his skill, maturity, knowledge, and unshaken attitude. By the time they discovered him to be the heir of Slytherin, Tom was in control; no one crossed him. And so when they heard of the boy that Tom grew up with, they were expecting someone of the same… type as their young leader. That wasn't what they received during Tom's third year, when he returned to Hogwarts with a first year Harrison tucked securely under his wing.

The total opposite of Tom, many people (including those outside the Slytherin house) couldn't see how they had formed such a tight bond; but they had, and it soon became apparent to everyone that Harrison was Tom's.

Riddle acted as Harrison's protector during his first year. And although sorted into Gryffindor, he did not seem fazed by what was supposed to be the natural rivalry between green and crimson. If Harrison needed something, Tom supplied it. Should the younger boy require help, Tom provided it. And if Harrison was hurt, Tom was the one who took retribution. Although eventually Tom wasn't the only one looking out for the snakes' little lion.

For the first couple of months during his first year, Harrison refused to sleep alone in Gryffindor Tower, and so spent his nights in the Slytherin Dungeons instead. At first it had been an outrage, and even some of the smartest Slytherins protested against Tom for allowing an outsider into their lair. Of course, Tom took care of those individuals promptly, and no more was ever heard on the subject. Although it didn't help that Harrison was just (as mentioned earlier) infectious. And like an infection there was no way to overcome Harrison's appeal. He was the balance that no one knew they had been without.

Finally, there was someone with whom they could relax around, and be comfortable with. No need to stand on ceremony and pretense with Harrison; it wasn't necessary. The snakes had someone to let their guard down with; something they had never dreamt was possible. That kind of gift was something unheard of, and although in a different way, Harrison was soon just as strangely accepted as Tom had been. Just in a more healthy way. And so the years passed on in such a fashion; Tom, always with Harrison, and Harrison usually with Tom or the other Slytherins. Until something unexpected yet particularly obvious happened one summer. Tom and Harrison began dating.

No one knows exactly what happened during the summer that finally pushed them over the edge together, but when Tom emerged off the Hogwarts train to start his sixth year, Harrison (in his fourth year) and he were holding hands. And once again, Harrison found himself spending his nights in the dungeon with Tom.

When Tom became a Perfect his last and final year at Hogwarts and received his own quarters, many counted on not seeing Harrison around anymore. After all, if Tom wasn't there, what other need would he have to visit the dungeons? It was to their secret delight however, that Harrison's Gryffindor loyalty was found not only belong to his housemates, but to them as well. Indeed, forasmuch as they liked him, Harrison had become equally (if not more so) attached to the snakes as well, and came by just as regularly as before. And that was why none of the Slytherins even raised an eyebrow when Abraxas Malfoy sauntered into the common room with Harrison in tow.

"Harrison, the answer remains as it was when you last asked approximately ten minutes ago," Abraxas drawled in his naturally haughty voice. "Such vile things are beneath you and I would hate to tarnish your glowing reputation." The sarcasm was apparent and Harrison didn't need to see his friend's face to know he was smirking.

The smaller boy smiled and simply pressed on. "Piss off Malfoy. You and I both know damn well what sport you like to make of seeing how 'bad' you can taint me. This is nothing different."

Abraxas didn't bother hiding his chuckle as he held the door open to his room for Harrison. "You really shouldn't curse like that Harrison. Where could you have possibly picked up such foul language." The pointed look he received from the brunette let him know that clearly Harrison placed the blame on his shoulders. "Touché," he replied to the intense look he had received. "Well then I suppose there really isn't a reason for me not to share this with you either."

The grin that erupted from Harrison's lovely mouth was well worth the nagging he had endured from him. In all honestly, Abraxas was going to show Harrison regardless. He always did. But he just loved the sound of Harrison begging him to do it. It made his cock stiffen almost painfully in the most delicious of ways. And so without further ado, he pulled his prize from out his cloak's breast pocket.

Harrison gave one look at the crude, rolled up piece of paper before glaring at his blonde friend. "You made all that fuss about an ugly Muggle cigarette?" What a waste of time! He had thought it was going to be something exciting and fun. For a person who abhorred Muggles, Abraxas was constantly bringing in Muggle contraband. And Harrison, who normally entertained Abraxas and made use of his trinkets, was dreadfully disappointed. After all, he had led a very sheltered life at the orphanage with Tom, and many things were still unknown to him.

Abraxas took in the disgruntled pout from his little lion and for once, didn't resist the dangerous temptation to brush his thumb against Harrison's jutting lower lip. "Don't be so upset," he said in a husky voice. "I promise it is more than it appears."

Harrison, still feeling put off, didn't catch the change of tenor in his friend's voice. Nor did he see anything out of the ordinary with his friend's gestures, or the way his grey eyes darkened with lust and need like a dark storm. "Well then you better deliver a good show," he retorted while crossing his arms like the petulant child he sometimes was.

Oh, he would deliver all right.

"This is not just some cig, Harrison," Abraxas started off. "This is called 'pot,' and it has some interesting effects. Much better than the cigs, I must say. Now, I'm going to light it, and to make sure you get a good enough hit, I'm going to shotgun you." Finished with his quick and vague explanation, Abraxas wasted no time in raising the joint to his lips, igniting the end with his wand. It became very apparent to Harrison that the older boy had probably done this many times before, and so he waited patiently.

After taking a couple hits, Abraxas' mind was blissfully serene and unperturbed. This was just what he needed, because there was no way he would have been able to go through with his treacherous desires for Harrison if he hadn't been out of his bloody mind. Ironic, that a Muggle device would be used to help him obtain the unobtainable; a taste of Harrison.

Like a starving man just inches away from an apple, Abraxas hungered for Harrison. Had hungered for him for quite some time. Well before Tom and the little lion became intimate. He had hoped like many others that were smitten with Harrison, that Riddle would eventually loosen his hold on the boy and allow him to date. But Harrison had always been on reserve and it wasn't until the school had seen them enter Hogwarts together, that everyone knew that Tom had been reserving Harrison for himself.

As a Malfoy, Abraxas had taken the blow very hard to his ego. He wasn't used to not getting what he wanted. It simply wasn't done. If he wanted something, he got it; even if that meant taking it from its owner. But there was no way Abraxas could take his beloved Harrison away from Tom. For one, Harrison seemed totally in love with Tom, and wouldn't think of looking anywhere else. Secondly and most importantly, there was no way Abraxas could win against Tom. And for this reason in particular, Abraxas loathed himself.

"Harrison I'm going to take a drag, and then blow the smoke into your mouth. It will be enough to get you high, although I will be forced to repeat the process," he stated smoothly. "Now lean in…" his heart beat loudly in his chest and he wondered for a split second if perhaps Harrison could hear it too. "...close your eyes, and…"

Contact.

They couldn't be lips; they simply had to be something else. Because not even the god's lips could be so soft and so sweet. It was heaven. Harrison's lips were heaven.

Unwilling to arouse the boy's suspicions and thus have his time with, he slowly blew in the smoke between the soft petals that were Harrison's lips.

Acting on instinct, Harrison slowly inhaled the air that was being forced into his mouth. He coughed and sputtered a bit, unused to taste and feel of the burning air going down into his lungs. It wasn't so bad he supposed, but he didn't feel any…different. With a questioning gaze he looked at Abraxas.

"Did I do it wrong,? Nothing is happening."

Abraxas stared into the emerald green eyes, and mentally gave thanks for the naivety he saw within them. He suspected nothing. Good. "It takes more than just one puff Harrison," he chuckled at the boy's expense.

Harrison's face flushed a light pink in his embarrassment. "Perhaps you just aren't doing it right," he ground out.

The deep laugh that escaped the Malfoy heir's throat was unexpected, yet glorious to behold. He didn't laugh often, but on the rare occasion that he did Harrison was usually the cause. "Yes perhaps I am too blame for this also. Come, we shall do it again until you get what you came here for." Or at least until he tired of taking advantage of Harrison. But that would never happen. And with a determined nod, Harrison leaned back in.

By the fourth shotgun, Abraxas knew that his petite black haired friend was feeling the effects. Although Harrison couldn't tell the difference. But that was quite alright with him, for that allowed him more stolen kisses with his crush.

He quickly discovered that he was addicted to Harrison, and if by some miracle this little tryst went by unnoticed by Tom; he would gladly give up cigs altogether in favor of pot and the promise of having another experience such as the one he was having. But not even that would be enough because above all things; Abraxas Malfoy was greedy, and with each meeting of their lips, it became harder to break apart. Soon enough the brief contact didn't suffice anymore. He wanted-no needed, more.

Judging by the far off, sleepy gaze in Harrison's eyes, he could tell his little friend was out of his mind. Literally. If there was any a time to make such a bold and potentially fatal move, this was it.

Slowly so as not to spook his friend, he bought a perfectly manicured hand around and gently laid it on the back of Harrison's neck. He could feel tendrils of the soft black hair lightly grazing his fingertips. It was as soft and fine as he had always imagined. His other hand moved with the same sly expertise and casually circled the unsuspecting boy's slender waist. They were very close now and the body heat radiating off Harrison made Abraxas head swim and his imagination run wild.

He couldn't remember how long he had lusted after, and desired Harrison, but he knew that it had been for awhile. The fifteen year old was everything he could have possibly wanted; beautiful, caring, strong. Many a time, he had lay awake in bed and conjured up so many images of them together, that even the devil would have blushed. Oh, how he had wished for so long to finally be able to have him. And it seemed now Abraxas would finally get the opportunity because he simply couldn't wait any longer. Without thought of the consequences, he struck, gripping Harrison to him tightly, deepening the 'innocent kiss.'

The hand located at the base of his friends neck grabbed a fistful of hair and wrenched his head back. A startled gasp emitted from Harrison's mouth was taken advantage of as Abraxas bought his mouth back to the young boy's in a bruising kiss. There was no going back.

* * *

X

* * *

Harrison's mind was in a frenzy; it had all happened so quickly! One moment he was sharing a joint with his friend, the next, he found himself pinned down on a bed and being rutted against. Relentlessly he began squirming, but to no avail, and started to feel himself panicking. He couldn't breathe properly with Abraxas' tongue dancing in his mouth, and the constricting feel of his arms trapped against his sides scared him. Why was this happening to him? Why was Abraxas doing this? Harrison had always considered him a great friend. In truth the only other Slytherin he spent more of his time with was Tom…

Oh no. Tom. He would be furious when he found out. Thoughts of his impending death, combined with the obvious erection Abraxas was currently rubbing against his inner thigh, and the feel of his cool hand that was questing up under his shirt and lightly skimming his rib cage, was enough to send Harrison over the edge. To his horror he felt his eyes well up with tears and his throat burn. He didn't like crying. Tom had told him it was a sign of weakness. But try as he might he just couldn't stop the tears from spilling over and running down his cheeks in silent torrents. And just as soon did the tears begin to fall; Harrison felt the heavy weight that had been on top of him, recede. Without hesitation Harrison sat up quickly and bolted from the bed he had just a minute ago been ravished on, and fled the room.

He didn't slow down until he was out of the boy's sleeping quarters and in the safety of the Slytherin common room. Taking a few deep breaths, he tried to pull himself together. If any of the snakes spotted him fleeing out of the dungeon with obvious tear trails on his face, Tom would be alerted and that could not happen.

First and foremost, he had to think of a plan of action. He didn't know what had just happened back there, but he knew that Abraxas was his friend. And that if Tom found out, the Malfoy heir would be dead. Quite literally. And he didn't want that to happen. He supposed the first thing would be to leave the Slytherin dorm as calmly as he had entered, and then hightail it back to Gryffindor Tower without bumping into his boyfriend. So far, that seemed easy enough.

Tom was a Perfect, and so would be conducting his evening rounds soon. That meant he was probably in the Great Hall eating dinner and getting ready to head to the library to study. So all Harrison had to do was the take the South Corridor to avoid going by the Great Hall, and come up with an excuse for why Harrison wouldn't be spending the night in Tom's Perfect room, which was where he normally slept. A simple study group would be sufficient enough.

With his plan set, Harrison did a quick swipe of his eyes to rid himself of glistening wetness under his eyes, and proceeded through the common room and out the dorm, smiling as he went to some of his friends. See, nothing out of the ordinary. Stage one; complete.

* * *

X

* * *

Stage two was just as easy. No one really took the South Corridor since Peeves was known to set bobby-traps for unsuspecting students. But even the poltergeist wasn't around, leaving the corridor deserted, for which Harrison was extremely thankful. He was just about start the climb of the Grand Staircase, when he heard someone call his name.

"Harry."

Harrison froze, immobilized by the voice. Only one person ever called him by his nickname. Slowly turning around, he saw Tom standing at the foot of the stairwell, looking up at him expectedly.

His boyfriend was a sight to behold. About 6'2 with an athletic build, (although he never played any sports) short and immaculately cut dark brown hair, full lips, high cheek bones, and soul searching hazel eyes; it was obvious why Tom was considered the most desirable student at Hogwarts. But now wasn't a time to be checking out his partner.

"Hey Tom," he said casually, and was very happy that his voice sounded stronger then he thought himself capable of making it. Unfortunately that didn't last to long. "I'm just headed up the Tower…we have…ummm, a study group….tonight. In the Tower. So I won't be coming by…tonight. Too sleep, or anything like that, so-"

"What study group?" Tom interrupted. Harrison felt himself cringe. "You said you needed me to help you with your History essay on magical theory."

Shit, how on earth could he have forgotten about that? "Oh yea, that's what the study group is going to be about…" Harrison stated lamely.

A minute passed in silence, and Harrison tried to stop himself from shifting under the heavy weight of Tom's gaze. It became obvious to Harrison that Tom wasn't at all convinced, and since he was a horrible liar in the first place (let alone to Tom) he figured it was best to take his leave as soon as possible before he gave himself way.

"Tom, I'm just going to-"

"Why are your eyes so red Harrison?" Oh he was in real trouble now. Tom only called him by his full name when he was in trouble.

"Potions," he replied speedily. "We did this…potion… in Potions class…and it bothered my eyes." That sounded reasonable enough.

"And which potion would that be?" Was the universe against him or something? For once, Harrison just wanted the world to be on his side-

"Tom my boy!" came a booming voice. Harrison looked down the hall and saw Professor Slughorn approaching. At the bottom of the staircase, Tom gave one more hard look at Harrison before turning his attention to his teacher and giving him a very convincing false smile.

Harrison promised himself that he would go to every one of Slughorn's stupid parties in thanks for the man's perfect timing, and continued up the staircase. He could only hope that tomorrow Tom would have forgotten the whole ordeal.

* * *

X

* * *

After making it safely to the portrait hole, Harrison took a shower, climbed into bed, and quickly went to sleep. The day had been weird, and his mind was tired of thinking about it so much. He awoke hours later. A glance out his window showed a dark yet star filled night. On the nightstand beside his bed was a plate of food and a cup of pumpkin juice. One of his dorm mates must have bought him back something from the Great Hall, which meant it had to be pretty late since dinner was over. Thankful to however bought it for him, he dug into his food.

Once his meal was complete finished, he decided it was time to really work on his essay. He almost sighed. It was going to be such a drag doing it without Tom's aid. But he needed to get it done, and he needed a good distraction. Grabbing his bag, he headed down to the common room. Hopefully he really could pull a makeshift study group together.

About two hours later and Harrison had made substantial progress; there was only a quarter left of parchment to write. He was in the middle of formulating a good closing paragraph when a knock at the portrait hole caught his attention. For a second, he worried that it might be for him, but then quickly pushed the thought away. Tom was on rounds. But it was for him; just not Tom that came to find him. The portrait door opened to reveal a lovely brunette by the name of Merida Macmillan.

She was a sixth year Slytherin, and the fiancé of one Abraxas Malfoy. Like majority of all the other pureblood families, they had an arranged marriage set a few weeks after her birth. Like many of the other purebloods she was wealthy, prejudice, and (at least of Harrison) quite vile. She was one of the few Slytherins that he actually didn't get along with. Supposedly it was because Abraxas spent more time with him, then with his fiancé. Before, Harrison had laughed at the absurd notion of her being jealous of the time and friendship he had with Malfoy. But after what had transpired earlier that day, he couldn't help but feel guilty that her theory had been correct.

As he walked to the portrait door, he could tell something was wrong. Her beautiful pale face was flushed, her eyes red, and her countenance bleak. He couldn't remember a time when he saw her that she hadn't looked perfect to him. He closed the door behind him as he stopped out the portrait hole to address her. Something was obviously wrong.

"Merida?" he asked softly. As if not expecting to hear him say anything, her face scrunched up causing more tears to cascade down her cheeks. Not knowing what else to do, he wrapped his arms around the softly shaking girl in an awkward hug. Even the girls were taller than him. But Myrtle always seemed to perk up after her hugged her, so he assumed most girls liked them.

As he had hoped, she softened into his embrace before throwing her arms about his neck and heaving into his shoulders. Through her sobs he could make out only so much.

"I…I had seen you two today. You and Abraxas," she whispered brokenly. Immediately Harrison's heart seized.

"I was…just so…mad. And I thought, I thought that if…I told Tom, he would punish you…and then you couldn't be with Abraxas anymore."

Perhaps at a later date he would look back on this moment and find the time to be upset that she had tried to get him in trouble. But not right now. Not when a person's life might be in jeopardy. He pulled away from her to look up into her face. He stared at her hard.

"Tell me what happened Merida. You must tell me now!" She gave a few jerky movements of her head, which Harrison took as a nod.

"Tom went somewhere after that…and…but when I came back to the dungeon later, they said that Tom…," she sniffled some and the tears (if possible) began to flow even faster. "That he and Abraxas left together, but they haven't come back. And that was…hours ago. And I think…I just know that something has-" He couldn't bear to hear her say what he was already thinking, so he cut her off.

"-Merida, I want you to go back to the dormitory, and stay there," he commanded her. He wasn't sure where the sudden burst of bravery came from, but he was thankful for it since she didn't question him. "Don't tell anyone about what has happened." She nodded her compliance.

"Harrison…Harrison I know I've always been awful to you…but please…please," she begged relentlessly. "Don't let anything happen to him." She stared at him with big watery, cornflower blue eyes, and Harrison could see it clearly.

She loved Abraxas. Of all the other faults she had (and she indeed had many) Merida Macmillan loved her fiancé.

"I promise I'll bring him back."

Merida hugged him tightly and with a couple stray 'thanks, 'made her way back towards the Slytherin nest. With the girl gone Harrison could think as he stood in the deserted hallway.

Tom knew what had happened. And unlike what Merida had been hoping for, was probably punishing Abraxas. There was no time to waste. If they had been gone already for this long, Abraxas was probably going to be in bad shape, and it would only continue to get worst unless he stopped Tom.

Not bothering to waste time putting on his trainers, or changing into regular clothing, Harrison took off down the dark hall towards the only place Tom could possibly be.

The Chamber of Secrets.

* * *

X

* * *

Minutes later Harrison stood in front of a giant sink in the girl's lavatory. When Tom had discovered the chamber, he had of course shared its location with Harrison. But Harrison wasn't a parselmouth and so Tom had devised an alternative way to allow him access without the need to speak it.

Bringing his finger up to his mouth, Harrison bit roughly into his thumb. It stung momentarily, but the cut had been deep enough to allow his blood to flow freely. Holding his thumb over the sink's drain, Harrison squeezed his thumb and watched as some droplets of blood dripped into the dark sink. He immediately took a step back as the sink gave a low groan and began shifting to allow him passage. With no fear he took the staircase Tom had crafted, and began his dissent into the bowels of Hogwarts.

Once he reached the bottom of the stairs, he had to pause momentarily to remember the correct way to ante-chamber. Thankfully however, he saw a low light source streaming from the right. With no wand to light his way, this seemed a much better option than stumbling around helplessly in the dark.

After walking in the dark, the ante-chamber light when he emerged from the tunnel was blinding, causing him to shut his eyes reflexively. He knew what was there though. It was just a really plain, big circular room with a stone carving of Slytherin's face. He knew from personal experience that when the mouth opened, the basilisk would appear from there when summoned by his master. As he clenched his eyes together and waited for them to adjust to the light, he heard a muffled a scream.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood high as he felt dread seep its way into his gut. He didn't want to open his eyes; but he had to. And once he did, it took everything within him not to heave on the ground.

Abraxas Malfoy hung suspended in the air by about several feet. His beautiful pale blonde hair was matted, and streaked with dirt and blood. His clothes were ripped in various places, only hanging onto his body by stitches. On his chest, Harrison could see many types of fatal injuries. Some burns, some cuts, some that even looked like his skin was rotting away. There was a rank smell in the air, and Harrison knew he was right about the rotting flesh. One his friend's hands looked disfigured; all the fingers were broken and sticking out at various angles. His face was unrecognizable, and looked more like shredded meat then the face of a man.

Harrison didn't even have time to acknowledge he was crying as he rushed over to his friend, looking for a way to help him down. Oh, what on earth had possessed him to leave the dormitory without his wand? He felt so useless looking up at the now unconscious face of his friend. Desperately he looked around for a spare wand, or something. He was sure Abraxas must have had his on his person before he left, so maybe it fell on the ground somewhere-

"What a treat. I didn't expect to see you tonight Harry. What with your 'study group' and everything. I must say this is a most…delightful surprise."

Harrison's body froze taut at the sinister sounding voice that echoed in the cavernous room. He heard footstep coming toward his direction, only stopping when the person was directly behind him. His heart beat rapidly in his chest and he randomly conjured up a mental picture of a bunny being cornered by a very hungry snake.

"And I do hope your eyes are feeling better. Funny though, how you said it was a potion you were making today that irritated them so, since Slughorn told me your class was taking an oral exam today." The voice was full of dark humor, though nothing to Harrison was funny about the current situation.

"So love…" the voice said, as the man standing behind him circled Harrison, until he was standing in front, blocking the view of Abraxas' floating body with a silky green, shirt covered chest. Thin, elegant fingers caressed his face with a deceptive softness, before grabbing his cheeks harshly and jerking his face upward. He felt a warm tongue, licking the tears on his cheek and opened his eyes. He wasn't sure when he even closed them, but he knew he wanted to close them again as he looked up at the handsome face of Tom Riddle, and his burning hot crimson eyes. "What other lies are you going to tell me today, hmmm?"

* * *

Yay! First chapter complete! I had originally planed on making this an uber long one-shot, but then decided on two. Because it was just the perfect cliffhanger moment, and I couldn't fight the urge to leave you all wanting more…hopefully. ^_^

Any questions or comments, feel free to ask, and hopefully if you all like it, the next chapter will be up soon.

Nighty night.


	2. Retribution

**Disclaimers**: Harry Potter isn't mine *flings self off cliff*

**Pairing/s**: Tom Riddle/Harry (aka, Harrison Evans) Potter, one sided Abraxas Malfoy/Harry (aka Harrison Evans) Potter

**Warnings**: Adult themes, minor drug usage, violence, dubious consent, and language.

**Setting**: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, 1943

**Summary**: Harrison Evans is the Slytherin's 'pet lion.' But what happens when one Slytherin forgets that the only person Harry belongs to, is Tom Riddle?

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Retribution**_

Tom Riddle was a very observant person. He saw everything, and knew about anything that took place in the school. After all, it was his school. A descendent from the great Salazar Slytherin; he had the strongest and purest of the four founders blood coursing through his veins. And it was a shame that out of all possible people, it was Harrison who seemed to have forgotten that.

Did he really think that Tom wasn't going to notice the puffy and glazed eyes, or miss the shiny trail of dried tears on his face when he saw him earlier on the Grand Staircase? Tom saw everything. And if that hadn't been enough, had Harrison really believed that his pathetic attempt at lying to him was at any point believable or convincing? His little lion seemed to have forgotten an awful lot. But no worries; he was going to remind him soon enough.

He smirked as he looked down into the beautiful face of his beloved. His pert nose and soft cheeks were flushed a dainty pink. Big emerald eyes were shimmering with more unshed tears. Raven hair disheveled and wild, yet softer than anything you ever felt. His love was a sight to see on any day, but something about the boy's current sad and fearful countenance made him rock hard.

Still cupping Harrison's face, he brought his thumb around and gently stroked the younger boy's trembling bottom lip. Those lips belonged to him. Everything about Harrison belonged to Tom, and yet, someone had tried to take him away. And not only that, but his Harrison had attempted to hide it from him. Instantly his rage was renewed and he roughly pinched Harrison's lower lip, causing the boy to wince and cry out. Not wanting to look at him anymore, less his temper get the best of him, Tom turned his focus back on the body levitating in the air.

Truth be told Tom didn't blame Harrison for what had transpired between himself and Abraxas; it was entirely Malfoy's fault. He watched the whole event from inside the blonde aristocrat's mind. It paid to be a Legilimen, really it did because while the heart and mouth could lie; the mind never did. And he saw everything, as he ripped open Abraxas mind like an angry storm. Saw the beginning stages of his plan; saw the careful steps he used to execute the plan, and saw all the feelings that prompted him to act in the first place. It seemed that the snotty pureblood was not unnoticing of all the charms Harrison possessed.

True, his little lion shouldn't have been so bloody gullible and trusting. Nor should he have allowed anyone to place their lips on his for any reason whatsoever; but he was truly innocent. Tom had watched in silence as the memory played of Harrison attempting to fight Abraxas before dissolving into a fit of tears and fleeing as soon as he was capable. Seeing him in such distress had angered Tom is such a way he hadn't even known possible. He never thought he could feel angrier than he did when he confronted and killed off the Muggle scum that had spawned him. But in that instant, Tom was pass the point of just killing. He wanted Abraxas to suffer the full extent of his deadly wrath. Unfortunately it seemed Harrison had come to put a halt to his fun.

"I asked you a question Harry," he said in a low and dangerous tone that broke no room for disobedience. He heard Harrison shuffle behind him before answering. His voice surprisingly steady when he answered, and Tom was momentarily proud of his boy for trying to reign in his emotions.

"No, I'm not going to tell anymore lies."

"I'm terribly glad to hear that because I have a question I would like to ask you, and you know how much I detest people that lie to me," Tom drawled out casually before turning around to face Harrison once again. To his sadist delight, he was happy to see the lip he had pinched was slightly swollen and very red.

Waving his hand, Tom conjured up a chair to sit in. This could take awhile, and he wanted to be comfortable. He plopped down gracefully in his chair, leaning back into a comfortable position. Once settled he studied Harrison for a second before offering his hand to him.

"Come closer Harry. I won't be able to hear you from far away," he said chuckling sinisterly. Again, Harry showed his obedience and walked up to Tom until he was standing in-between the older boy's long outstretched legs; his hand now resting in Tom's.

Tom marveled at the boy's soft, smaller hand within his own. He could probably crush it with a single tight grip, breaking all the little bones. But he didn't particularly like damaging his things, and Harrison was by far the most important thing he possessed. Absently he rubbed his thumb in a circular motion on the top of Harry's hand.

Harry's eyes were transfixed on the hand too, as if waiting for something to happen. Tom laughed, and the sound made Harrison jump slightly and look down at the sitting older boy, confusion marring his face.

"I'm not going to bite you love." Harry just nodded and waited expectantly for Tom to begin his questioning.

"The course of this night depends on your honesty, Harrison," he began seriously. "I've already seen what transpired using _legilimency_ on poor Abraxas' mind." Harry's eyes widened in horror. "Rest assured, his sanity is still intact. Now, forget about him; I want your full attention."

Once again Harry nodded and waited patiently. Still caressing the hand in his palm with his thumb, Tom began. "It's become apparent to me that our mutual 'friend' has developed quite a strenuous desire for you. But my question is, what do you feel for him?"

Ruby red, locked on to emerald green as Tom let his question sink in before elaborating.

"Although the desire to attempt smoking was apparent, I don't see why that would be enough for you to allow someone to put their lips on what belongs to me." Tom's thumb was rubbing a little harder as he went on. "On top of that, you lie to me in a very foolish and effortless attempt to protect him, and you are now currently here in hopes of convincing me to spare his life, no doubt." Tom grinned maliciously. Obviously the idea of Harrison thinking he could convince him to spare Malfoy's life was something he considered quite humorous.

"Who do you belong to?"

* * *

X

* * *

Harrison had known something was wrong the moment he walked into the chamber, and Tom had forced him to meet his heavy gaze. Those red eyes…

Only once had he seen them, and that was the summer they traveled to Tom's birthplace; the summer that Tom committed the murder of his father and grandparents. It seemed like such a long time ago thinking on it now. He had thought the trip was going to be educational, but it eventually became apparent that Tom's reason for going had always been for one singular reason.

Harrison was no fool, and had known that there was nothing he could do to circumvent Tom's much desired outcome to the 'family' and 'son' reunion. So Harrison just waited outside the house for Tom to emerge after the sickening green flashes of light. Harry thought he waited there forever, but in reality it was only about three hours, and when Tom finally came out, he didn't say anything. Just walked by, grabbing Harrison's hand in the process and leading him down the street away from the old Riddle Mansion.

That night they went back to Slytherin Manor where Tom promptly told him he was not to be disturbed for the rest of the day. It had been an eventful day and with nothing better to do Harrison made his way to their shared bedroom, taken a Dreamless Sleeping Draught, and quickly fell asleep curled up against Nagini.

A loud crash woke him up later that night. Curious as to what it was, Harrison hopped out of bed in hopes of what had made the noise. One of Tom's ancestral portraits directed him to the South Library. The door was slightly open allowing him to peak in.

Tom was laying face down on the floor and seemed to be unconscious. Quickly he rushed in, hoping he could find what was wrong with his friend, but before he could do anything more, Tom's hand shot up, grasped his wrist in a tight grip before dragging him to the floor. The grip on his wrist was tight, but besides that sudden movement the Slytherin heir seemed to completely unconscious again. Not wanting to leave his friend (even if he could get out of Tom's death grip) the Gryffindor boy simply laid down next to his oldest companion and fell into a fitful sleep.

He was woken up again, but this time by movement instead of a noise. Opening his eyes he realized he was still on the floor of the study...alone. Sitting upright he looked to his left and saw Tom awake, leaning against the large oak desk that he usually worked at. His back was to Harrison.

Even now, he remembered how he knew something was wrong. Could see it in the tense muscles of Tom's back. And all Harrison had wanted to do was make it better; to fix whatever had been broken. Without hesitation he strode across the room, wrapped his arms around Tom, burrowing his head into the strong base of his shoulders. He listened, not interrupting or passing judgment when his best friend revealed all his ugly truths.

It didn't matter to him that Tom was ambitious and power hungry. Didn't matter that he had just killed his family members and blamed their deaths on an innocent man. Didn't matter the rush he received from doing the deed was unlike anything he had ever felt, and he was already hungering to feel it again. Didn't matter that Tom loved using Dark magic and relished dominating people with it. It didn't matter he had just split his soul in an effort to find his immorality. None of these things were of any importance to Harrison. And when Tom finally turned around, it didn't matter that the hazel eyes of the man he had fallen in love with were now blood red.

He belonged to Tom. Always had. Always would.

Harrison gave himself to Tom that night, consummating his promise and proving his love on top of the large oak desk.

And as Harrison gazed into the red eyes once again, he knew nothing had changed.

The thumb tracing random patterns on his had stopped, drawing him from his trip down memory lane. He knew Tom was tired of waiting for his answer. In an effort to steady himself, Harrison took a deep breath before looking back at Tom. Those red eyes were narrowed in impatience.

"I belong to you. I…didn't know that he ever…felt anything like that for me. It was stupid of me too let him…kiss me. " Tom's hand clutched his tightly around Harrison's at the word 'kiss.' "But I really didn't think there was anything by it, other than showing me how to smoke," he added quickly for the sake of his hand. "I thought it was just…something you did for the effect, not for anything else." Truthfully he hadn't. At the time there didn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary about Abraxas' idea. Although the time Malfoy had taught him how to smoke the cigs, there defiantly hadn't been any 'shotgun' involved. But, moving on to the hard part…

"I'm sorry I lied...to you." The statement sounded so bizarre (even to himself) coming out of his mouth. He had never lied to Tom before. Lying in general was something he just wasn't very good at. Oh he could find loopholes, and twist words around, (Tom had taught him that) but telling an outright lie...it just wasn't his thing.

As a principle Tom despised people that lied to him. And even though the idea of him being 'kissed' by another person was no doubt, something Tom was extremely displeased about, Harrison had a feeling the fact that he lied and attempted (no matter how poorly) to cover it up was probably what the older boy was really livid about.

The idea of Tom hating him scared Harrison more than any punishment he might endure, and for about the third time that day, (or maybe it was only the second) Harrison felt his heart beat rapidly thumping in his chest, the involuntary constriction of his throat, and knew he was about to start crying again. Dear Moragana, when did he become such a crybaby?

"I didn't….didn't want to make…you… mad at me," he said, his words coming out in short choppy breathes as he tried to hold back the torrent of tears that were once again streaming down his face. "And I thought…maybe I could handle…it by myself, and I was….never going to…let it happen again and…then no one would be… hurt." Obviously his plan hadn't ended up like that, and at that point Harrison was incapable of forming any more words; reduced to hiccups and at heavy breathing.

He thought he must have looked like the biggest fool on the planet, and that Tom would surely be absolutely disgusted by his naivety and his inability to control his stupid emotions. Attempting to hide his shame while simultaneously cleaning up his face, Harrison began swiping at the tears on his face when a strong hand suddenly reached out, encircling both his smaller wrists into one much larger hand. He gasped in surprise as Tom easily tugged him down on his lap, causing the smaller boy to end up straddling his boyfriend's thighs, and bringing their faces mere centimeters apart.

Tom's cool crisp breath washed against Harrison's flush face as his red eyes bored into Harrison's watery green. He was unable to decipher exactly what Tom was thinking, but flinched nonetheless when his free hand once again found its way to his already abused lower lip. But instead of the pinch he had been expecting, the caress was soft, almost apologetic in its sweeping gesture, making Harrison relax a bit.

"I think…we have a clear understanding of each other, am I right Harry?" Tom asked in a low voice. Harrison could do nothing but nod profusely as he stared into Tom's intense eyes. "Good," he muttered before closing the distance between their faces and pulling Harrison into a lip lock.

The Gryffindor boy knew that Tom wasn't much of a talker when it came to his or emotions and inner musing. He swore Tom lived in his head sometimes. But that was perfectly alright with him, because Tom never really needed to say anything; his actions always conveyed whatever it was his mouth didn't want to say.

The kiss at first was tender, as if yet again saying sorry for pain inflicted to Harry's lip. But it quickly changed to a rough and demanding kiss that ended up with Tom's fingerers clutching at his hair, and devouring his mouth. The hot tongue of his boyfriend forced its way into his mouth, and he couldn't help the moan that slipped past his lips and into Tom's mouth. He demanded Harrison's submission which of course the younger boy was more than happy to give.

When Harrison was sure his lungs were about to burst, his lips were released and he greedily sucked in some air. Briefly, he thought that to die via lack of oxygen due to kissing would not be such a bad way to go.

He felt his wrists being released from their confines, and took the opportunity to lean his torso closer and clasp his hands behind Tom's neck burrowing his face in the older boy's neck.

Feather light kisses where being deposited on his wet cheeks as Tom's hands made their way to Harrison's hips, gripping them firmly but softly, dragging him closer.

Harrison's breath hitched when he came in contact with Tom's groin. The bulge there was unmistakable and he instantly felt a tingle of arousal shoot through all of his body and squirmed in Tom's lap. Said boy gave a low throaty chuckle as he felt Harrison's body respond.

"Everything still good, my little lion?"

Yes, everything was good now. Tom didn't hate him, and Tom still wanted him, and although Tom was probably still going to be mad about the whole event, he knew that he was at least forgiven, and-

"Then you won't mind me killing him anyway."

Harrison only had a split second to let his brain register the arm moving by the side of his head, and pointing a wand at the almost forgotten body of Abraxas Malfoy.

"_Avada Kedavra_."

* * *

X

* * *

Harrison's mind was reeling as he saw the beautiful green flash miss Abraxas by mere inches, instead hitting the far wall of the ante-chamber. Tom's wand arm was still being clutched tightly is his small hand, and he gasped in horror at what he had obviously just done. Tom too, looked very surprised, eyes trained on his wand arm as well; seeing but not really believing that Harrison had pushed his hand away, causing him to miss his target. He watched as Tom blinked slowly, coming out of his surprised stupor.

Time seemed to have elapsed into slow motion as Harry watched Tom look from his arm, to the prone body of Malfoy, and finally to Harrison. There was an almost…perplexed look on his face as he studied the younger boy in his lap. And then Harrison saw the dazed look fade into something much more dangerous; rage. Towards him.

Concerned for his safety, Harrison quickly released Tom's hand as if it was a deadly snake and scrambled off his lap. In his haste, he fell to floor and promptly started scooting back, trying to get as much distance between himself and the murderous aura surrounding his livid boyfriend.

* * *

X

* * *

Tom stood up and like a tiger in a cage paced back and forth while he came to grips with what was happening. What on earth had gotten into Harrison? First the kiss, then the lies, and now he was protecting the unimportant little worm that was the cause for this unnecessary commotion. He momentarily stopped pacing and instead focused on the mutilated body that was hanging above his head.

"Please Tom, you can't kill him."

He would have laughed if he wasn't so bloody pissed. Really, he couldn't kill him? What a ludicrous idea; he could kill anyone. All that was required to do it was the knowledge and the balls, and he defiantly had both. But forget about Malfoy; it seemed his little lion was in need of a good reminder of just who he was dealing with.

Wild eyes pinned Harrison to the floor as he strode across the short distance the Gryffindor had managed to put between them. Tom looked down his nose at the fearful boy kneeling on the floor before crouching down in front of him, bringing them to almost eye level, although Harrison's eyes were fixated the ground. Roughly, Tom grabbed the back of Harry's hair and forced him to the meet his anger gaze. The younger boy gave a sharp yelp in pain, and Tom could see that tears were already beginning to form. Good.

"I'll do whatever, to whomever, whenever I so choose. And neither you, nor anyone else will tell me differently," he said ominously. "I don't know what the _fuck_ has gotten into you today, but you're trying my patience, and you know I don't have very much of it to begin with. If your behavior doesn't improve in the next ten seconds, you won't even remember who Abraxas Malfoy is. Do I make myself clear?" Harrison nodded as best he could with a hand latched onto his hair, but that was good enough for Tom.

"I can't hear you Harrison!" he bellowed and delivered a very nasty tug of the hair to further his point along.

"Yes, yes yes!" Harry howled in pain. Nope, still wasn't good enough. Without letting loose his hold on the raven's head, he stood up quickly, dragging Harry up with him in the process. Once standing, he only gave the smaller boy a second to gather his footing before hauling him off to stand directly in front of the floating body again. With a snap of his fingers, the unconscious body came crashing to the ground in front of their feet. Harrison jumped back, and tried to pull away, but Tom wasn't being lenient anymore and forced him to back to the ground, pushing his face horribly close to unrecognizable one of Malfoy.

"Give me one good reason to spare his pathetic life. Just one," he commanded, voice brimming with unconcealed anger. Harrison didn't answer at first, looking fearfully at the disfigured face that was only about three inches from his own face.

"If you don't say something quickly Harry, I'm going to get very, very upset."

The little Gryffindor could only open and close his mouth wordlessly. It looked like his little lion needed a bit of an incentive, and as always, Tom was more than happy to provide. He pointed his wand at the body.

"_Crucio_."

Harry screamed, and Tom felt him begin jerking anew and more fervently as he tried to put some sort of distance between himself and the twitching body. Froth was beginning to drip from Abraxas' mouth as he trashed around under the curse, and the sight (while wonderful to Tom) was obviously too much for Harrison. About a minute later Tom could no longer stand the screams coming from his beloved and canceled his curse. The body lay limp yet again.

Harrison was huddled into Tom's leg, face pressed into his trousers. He could hear little sniffles and some unintelligible muttering. He trembled ever so slightly, as if _he_ was one that had just been under the _cruciatus_ curse. Maybe… he had gone a bit too far. Pocketing his wand and finally releasing his grip on Harrison's hair, Tom crouched back down in front of Harry again.

Slowly, so as not spook the already traumatized boy further, he caressed his beloved's wet cheek. The boy flinched away violently and turned his head away from Tom. This was not the outcome he wanted.

He sighed and maneuvered until he was sitting on the floor and drug a slightly protesting Harry into his lap, wrapping his arms around him securely in a hug. Harrison didn't say anything, but remained tense in his embrace.

"Harry…" Tom whispered softly in his ear, ignoring the way the smaller boy shuddered. "_Dormis_." The affect of his spell was almost instant, and he felt the petite boy slump into his chest, fast asleep.

Gathering the sleeping boy, Tom stood up gracefully and proceeded to leave the chamber. He threw one look over his shoulder at Abraxas' body and cursed under his breath. After everything that had taken place, he didn't want to see the effect that Malfoy's death had on Harrison. He'd come back down later and heal the blonde man.

But first…he had someone much important to tend to.

* * *

Oh thank you guys so much for the reviews! I promise, I hadn't planned on writing anything today, but all your comments just forced me to!

And I know I said that this was going to be a two shot…but now it looks like it might be three. Don't kill me! I promise to have the next chapter up soon.

Just a small note, in the chapter, Tom isn't using the _cruciatus_ on Harry; he's using it on Abraxas. I wasn't sure if I conveyed that well it (it was such a hard part to write!) so I just wanted to inform you all.

Thanks again! And by the way, I was thinking of maybe doing a long term story, sort of revolving around this, but focusing on how Tom and Harry met, grow in friendship, become lovers, and just get more into their background. I think they have one of the most interesting characters and background, and I just love playing with them together. If you guys think that might be something you'd like to read, let me know!

Nighty night


	3. Closure

**Disclaimers**: Harry Potter isn't mine *flings self off cliff*

**Pairing/s**: Tom Riddle/Harry (aka, Harrison Evans) Potter, one sided Abraxas Malfoy/Harry (aka Harrison Evans) Potter

**Warnings**: Adult themes, minor drug usage, violence, dubious consent, and language.

**Setting**: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, 1943

**Summary**: Harrison Evans is the Slytherin's 'pet lion.' But what happens when one Slytherin forgets that the only person Harry belongs to is Tom Riddle?

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Closure**_

Well that had been a waste of his magic. Tom sighed as he walked into his Perfect's room. It had been a long night, even by his standards. Without care he began disrobing, tossing his clothes on the ground carelessly. The house elves would clean it all up in the morning. Right now all he wanted to do was sink into his bed and sleep. Good thing it was Friday. After he was down to his boxers, and had cast a few protective spells on his room, (just a routine precaution) Tom headed over to his king-sized bed.

As one to have only have the best, Tom's bed was covered in fine Egyptian cotton sheets in various shades of green, black, and silver. At the headboard there was an absurd amount of fluffy pillows, all stuffed with the finest and softest swan feathers he could buy. But the best feature that his bed came with was the small Gryffindor sleeping soundly therein.

Slightly peeking out from underneath the green comforter, was a head of unruly jet black hair. He knew from personal experience that although gravity defying, and very stubborn, Harrison's hair was quite possibly the softest thing in existence. And it smelled great too; like sweet olives.

The boy lay perfectly still; almost too still. The only sign that he was ok was the soft rise and fall of his chest underneath the covers. The sleeping spell he had used was very extensive, knocking out its target and putting them into an almost coma-like sleep. With the reaction Harrison had shown to Tom's ah…methods of persuasion, he didn't want the boy reliving any of those moments, even in his dreams.

In the orphanage Tom quickly established himself as Harrison's protector, and those that hurt him were of course punished. But every time Harry found out about his retribution to the other kids, he would get all distressed and bothered by it; wouldn't talk to Tom for days. So he learned at early age to not allow his dealing become known to smaller boy. After all, in some cases, ignorance really was bliss. Tom knew that if he did in fact kill Abraxas, Harry's guilt would eat him up inside.

Harrison, with his big, stupid Gryffindor heart would undoubtedly be broken by the experience. Generally, Harrison didn't bother with any of his plans, and thus remained unaffected by them. The night he tortured and murdered his family, Harrison didn't lose any sleep. Well he did, but that was for a completely and more…pleasurable reason. But that always seemed to change when Harrison himself felt responsible for Tom's actions.

But that was neither here, nor there. Right now, it was time for sleep. In the morning he would wake up and set things right. Until then he just wanted to cuddle next to his boyfriend.

* * *

X

* * *

All he knew was that he didn't want to get out of bed. It was warm, and cozy, and just…very warm. He smiled sleepily, briefly wondering what good he done in the world that had granted him early access to heaven. Because this was surely heaven. There was nothing he liked more than being nestled under the covers of a luxurious bed. Comfort was something never allowed to any of the kids (let alone someone like him) at the orphanage. Their beds were nothing but old, flee bitten mattress on a squeaky frame. And the covers were always old and dingy; looking as if they had belonged to some old cat women.

But not anymore. Not since he came to Hogwarts. And especially not since Tom-

Oh shit!

Immediately emerald green eyes snapped opened, and Harrison Evans was jumping out of bed. His feet weren't as steady as he could have hoped for, and he collapsed on the ground. It wasn't a dream. Last night had happened. With Abraxas, and Tom, and the Chamber, and…and it really wasn't just some horrible dream that his mind had concocted. It was all real. For a moment Harrison found himself feeling slightly nauseous and dizzy as he momentarily relived last night.

It was morning now though, so what happened? He remembered finding the body, explaining his side of the story to Tom. After that it seemed like things were going to be ok, but then…Tom had tried to kill Abraxas! And then more stuff that made the bile in the back of his throat almost push its way out of his mouth, and onto the carpet. And then…nothing. After that it was blank, until he woke up in Tom's room. With no Tom present. Good, that meant he had time to think of a plan.

Ok, at some point Tom must have brought him back to the room. Assuming that he hadn't slept for some ungodly amount of time, it had to be Saturday, which meant no classes. Good. Next on the agenda; where was Tom? He wasn't sure where Tom was. Little known fact about the Slytherin heir; Tom was not a morning person. He was certinatly up when he had to be, always ready for the day. But whenever he was allowed it, Tom would sleep in until well past noon. So if he wasn't there, then he was probably doing…something. Which meant that Harrison could make his escape-

_Click_

Bloody hell.

He couldn't see Tom enter into the room with the bed blocking his view from the ground, but the rustle clothes was more than enough to give him away. As if the door hadn't been clue enough.

Already he felt nervousness and anxiety grab a hold of him. What was going to happen? Things from last night certinatly hadn't been resolved. He didn't know what had happened to Abraxas, but knew that he would have to get some answers. The idea of confronting Tom again made him almost sick to his stomach and light headed. A slight sweat broke out on his forehead and the room started fading in and out. Dear Merlin, if he fainted now he'd never forgive himself. How utterly melodramatic and un-Gryffindor of him.

He wasn't paying attention when he felt a cool hand press itself to his temple. Man that felt good. Why on earth was he so hot? He didn't have a cold.

"Harry, look at me." The command was gentle, yet broke no room for disobedience. Unwilling to fight the good fight just yet, Harrison gave in without a protest, staring into Tom's concerned hazel eyes.

Concern? Why on earth would he be concerned? He didn't have time to ponder it before being swept up off the ground, and into Tom's arms. He squirmed about, not wanting to be held in such a close proximity to the older boy. His feeble attempts were of course ignored as Tom carried him to the big bathroom.

The gigantic bathtub was already filled with water and bubbles. Tom muttered a quick warming charm, and the once placid surface of the bath was churning, emitting tuffs of vapors into the room. A quick sweep of his hand and both of them were completely starkers. Had this been any other moment he would have found the time to ogle the hard and muscular planes of Tom's chest and broad shoulders, and revel in the strong biceps that cradled him.

The years at the orphanage had affected both Tom and Harrison in different ways as far as physique went. Hard labor and chores were something all the children had to partake in. With their 'freakiness' however, the hardest tasks were left up to them. Growing up, Harrison had always been a little scrawny with a weak immune system, often catching cold. To avoid the harsh punishment of what Miss. Cole considered laziness, Tom usually picked up his slack. And although it had been hell then, the after effects were more than…thoroughly appreciated now.

Or at least would have, under a different set of circumstances.

With the water now warm enough to indulge in, Tom lowered them into the bath, sitting on the bathtub's inner shelf, until Harrison was emerged up to his neck. The water was relaxing and against his will, Harrison felt himself slump into Tom, flopping his head on those wonderful shoulders of his, and closing his eyes. The steam vapors swirled in the air, and he was beginning to lose some of the hysteria he had been feeling before.

There was no point in rushing into their impending conversation. When Tom was ready to speak; he would. And then he would have the answers to his questions. Until then, he could pretend, if only for a couple of moments, that everything was ok.

* * *

X

* * *

As expected, the bath was doing wonders. He had been almost-dare he say it-startled, when he walked into his room and saw Harrison on the floor, looking for the life of him as if he were about to have some sort of panic attack. It was all very uncharacteristic of the petite boy.

He had just stepped out of the room to grab some food from the kitchen. He was assuming Harrison hadn't eaten last night, and wanted to have something ready for him when he woke up. Obviously that didn't go as planned. But at least he was calming down now. He felt some of the boy's tension slip away. Good. He didn't plan on doing anything until he was sure his boy could handle it. There would not be another repeat of last night.

As loath as he was to admit it, Tom Riddle had lost control last night. A very long time ago Tom had discovered that emotions were nothing more than a hindrance. They clouded a person's judgment, made them act irrationally, and were capable of bringing even the strongest of men crashing down to their knees. It was just pathetic, and he never wanted that person to be him. So he locked them all away, and there, he intended for them to remain. But that didn't work out either since at some point (he couldn't exactly pinpoint when) he fell in love with Harrison Evans.

Looking back on it, the whole notion of being with Harrison didn't come as a surprise to him. The boy was undeniably strong, beautiful, and trustworthy. Even as children Harrison had a sway on him. As they grew up and were finally able to escape the confines of the orphanage, Tom had been only slightly surprised by the strength of their friendship. Indeed, he had not though it possible of surviving after the Sorting Hat had placed Harry in Gryffindor.

But the boy was persistent, and it became clear to Tom that Harrison was not above changing the status quo. After all, Tom was his 'best friend.' He remembered feeling strangely…elated when Harrison told him that. Perhaps at that point he should have been worried. But he didn't, because nothing compared to how he felt when he was with Harry. There was a sense of belonging, tenderness, and a whole myriad of other emotions that Tom had gone so long without. And as they grew older and their relationship progressed, becoming stronger with time and acceptance, it was only a matter of time before Tom found himself faced with yet another emotion; jealousy.

Before Harrison, Tom had never been jealous of anything. Yes he wanted things, but he always found a way to get them. And to him, being jealous meant you wanted something, but were incapable of getting it. Well Tom wasn't incapable of anything. So he would have Harrison's time, and those smiles, and his laughter, and everything the boy had to offer…because he wanted them. And Tom always got what he wanted.

With a clear view of his goal and how to obtain it, Tom found himself trying to be with Harrison in a different way. And yes of course, he had been with other people before, (both men and women) but they were never anything serious. They had always been means to an end, or a way to satisfy his carnal desires. None of them mattered. But Harry mattered, and he wanted nothing more (no matter how much he tried to deny it to himself) then to matter to Harry too.

His courtship of Harrison had been…interesting. For the first time in his life, Tom had been unsure of himself. Harry wasn't vain or superficial, so his stature in the school, his looks, and basically everything that _other_ people admired about him, had no merit. Of course Harry was defiantly physically and sexually attracted to him, but Tom craved more than that.

Summer had been a big turning point for both of them. The events that took place were finally what sealed the deal for Tom. Harrison was willing to accept, and even love him, despite all his obvious…quirks. He knew that people were always willing to overlook parts of a person that they didn't like, but Harry didn't ignore any part of him. And that acceptance was Tom's final straw.

He glanced down at Harrison's weary face from the corner of his eye. His normally vibrant green eyes were dull and almost void. Tom didn't like that look, and certinatly didn't like that he was responsible for it. He knew what had to be done.

"Abraxas is still in the Chamber," he said casually, while situating Harrison until he was straddling his lap. He wanted those eyes on him at all times. "He is currently in a healing stasis being channeled by my magic, until he not so close to the brink of death. I expect he will need to remain till late Sunday."

Tension hung in the air as Harry's eyes widened in disbelief. So he had actually believed Tom was going to kill the Malfoy. Good, because he certinatly was about to.

He could see the Gryffindor had questions, and waited patiently until he was able to form them.

"He's going to be ok?"

Idly Tom began rubbing his hands up and down Harrison's back, before answering with vague disinterest. "Yes, I daresay he will be…this time." He looked into Harrison's eyes with his own, wanting him to know how deadly serious he was. "But if something like this should happen again…with anyone, I'll kill them. And there won't be anything you can do that will stop me. I'm a very possessive man Harrison, and you know this. I don't share kindly with others, and will handle them accordingly for touching what does not belong to them. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," came the breathy whisper.

"Good," he responded before leaning forward and sealing the deal with a kiss. His hands glided up from Harrison's back, and entangled themselves into his hair, pulling him closer. He caressed the back part where he had cruelly tugged on Harry's locks the night before, and felt him sigh dreamily and moan into Tom's mouth.

He used that moment to glide his tongue in-between Harrison's soft lips, coaxing his tongue to come out and play. A smirk graced his lips when Harry complied, scooting forward voluntarily until their naked arousals were flush against each other.

A husky groan erupts form Harrison's mouth and its music to Tom's ears. He can't help but relish in the fact that he's the cause. That he, Tom-fucking-Riddle is the _only_ person that will ever see or hear Harrison cry out in pleasure like that. Only him. Because Harrison is _only_ his. And he will never share, and he will never let go.

He allows Harry to direct the kiss, leaving his hair and traveling down the slim waist pressed up against him. He's so fucking hard, and each little squirm that Harry does (involuntary or otherwise) is driving him insane. But he wants more, and grabs hold of the smaller boy's hips, and grinding against him.

Unable to contain himself it seems, Harrison releases his hold on Tom's mouth, instead choosing to slump against Tom's chest and writhe in passion.

"T…Tom…mmmm," the rest is lost in translation, being smothered as Harrison hides his face in Tom's shoulders. But the Slytherin heir is unmerciful and demands to hear his praises being sung. He stops moving.

"What where you going to say Harry?" he asks innocently enough while nibbling on the exposed flesh of Harry's neck.

Of course Harry knows there is _nothing_ innocent about his boyfriend, and blushes brightly; his face turning a marvelous shade of pink. Tom smirks as he makes out a few words that sound like 'bastard,' and 'more.' But it isn't enough. He needs to hear him say it.

"What do you want Harry?" he mumbles against Harrison now blotchy neck. He feels Harry trying to cheat and move on his own volition, but Tom quickly seizes hold of the boy's hips. "Say it," he commands sharply.

"I want you! Please…so just-"

"Harry... all you had to do was ask," he chuckled darkly before taking hold of his boyfriend, pulling both of them simultaneously out of the hot bathwater. His little lion needed him; who was he to deny such a request.

* * *

X

* * *

Harrison Evans woke for the second time that day, very warm and very cozy. But even more so since part of the warmth was coming from the body of his boyfriend that was wrapped securely around him. Another little known fact about Tom; he was an outrageous cuddler. Perhaps due to the amount of neglect both had suffered at the orphanage, Tom (to some unspoken extent) thoroughly enjoyed closeness and touching. He was never one to instigate it when they were in public (that was always him) but he never denied Harrison his touch whenever asked, no matter where they were. But when they were alone amongst silk sheets, Tom was always the first to drag Harrison over to his side of the bed. Not that Harry minded at all.

The warmth of Tom's chest against his back, and the muscular arm that held him taught was just what needed after that rug-burn inducing shag they had on the carpet. He'd have Tom put some ointment on his back and bum later.

"Finally awake," stated the hazy voice behind him as he felt elegant fingers begin raking through this hair. Harrison just shivered, enjoying the sensations until he felt Tom's finger began caressing lower towards the base his neck. It was still a little sore back there from all the tugging he endured in the Chamber.

Tom's fingers slid over the spot gently, probably taking note of the small bump to be found back there. Unwilling to start any more confrontation, Harrison just remained quiet.

Suddenly he felt a cooling sensation from Tom's fingertips, and a second later the slight pain he had been feeling there was gone.

"Better?"

"Yes, thanks."

"Turn over." Harrison did as he was told, switching his position until he was facing Tom. He waited until the older had rewrapped himself around him, knowing that he would speak only when he was ready.

"You know I graduate in a few months." It was a statement, not a question. Because Tom knew that Harrison knew, that graduation was only a short time away. He had tried to ignore the idea of Tom leaving, hoping that he would have more time in his fantasy world. A place where Tom wouldn't be leaving him alone. This was the first time, either of them had commented on it.

"You'll finally be free to…to...do what you want," he said in a carefree tone that certinatly didn't match the way he felt on the inside. Tom seemed to sense his real inner feelings, and went back to gently stroking his hair.

Man, he really didn't want to have this conversation. He didn't want to hear about Tom leaving Hogwarts. Because that would mean Tom leaving him. And really, with Tom, it was hard to imagine him ever coming back. And that scared Harrison to death.

Yes, he knew Tom cared about him, but that wasn't a guarantee for anything…more. And if he were completely honest with himself, Harrison wanted more with Tom. But it was best to stay clear of that kind of thinking. Nothing was promised, especially with the one and only Slytherin heir. He turned his head and burrowed into the older boy's chest. He didn't want to start crying again.

"You're so easy to read Harry. Such a Gryffindor, I don't know how I ever managed to put up with you," Tom rasped out in between laughter. What was so bloody funny? Harrison scowled, looking up at Tom and was about to give him a piece of his 'Gryffindor' mind when he was cut off.

"-and I don't know how I'll manage to keep doing it in the future, but I'll figure something out." As he spoke Tom turned around and pulled something from underneath his pillow. Harrison's eyes widened; it was the ring Tom found during the summer! Ok, maybe 'found' was the wrong word, but that wasn't the point.

He stared awestruck as Tom held it in front of him.

"Of course this isn't the real ring. Yours will be much more fitting." He could understand why too. Although well crafted and certinatly valuable, it was…a little too 'much' for him. But he understood the gesture and at that point, a piece of string would have been more than enough.

"I can't promise that I'll be 'good' or that I won't hurt people. Because I'm not good, and I like hurting people." If Harrison hadn't been so riveted by the present conversation he probably would have rolled his eyes. Tom was such a psycho. "But…I'll be good to you, and I won't hurt you. That is all I can offer."

And it was more than enough.

_**

* * *

**_

_** El Fin**_

* * *

First, I would like to thank everyone for their support and encouragement. It means so much to me that you guys enjoyed this! And I know I said there was going to be some 'mature content,' but as the story progressed it just seemed a little out of place. Don't worry…next time you heathens will get your smut though! Promise :)

Soooo, about next time… I know I said I'd look into doing a prequel of sorts, and I still defiantly plan on doing it! But I've had some other ideas floating around in my mind, so I just wanted to inform everyone that the prequel might not be the first thing I'm going to write.

To be honest the idea of starting from Tom's childhood and developing both Harry and Tom into semi-real and interesting characters is going to take a lot of work, and I want to dabble more in that area before taking the plunge. Nothing, and I mean nothing, is better than some good ass characters. At least to me ^_^

And I just love playing with Tom because he is so 3 dimensional, complex, and intricate. Especially when you toss in a polar opposite like Harry, and I just want to do both the characters justice. And of course, give you guys something good to read as well.

Also, while there was a plot to this story, it was rather simple since I choose to make this a short little teaser. Anything full length I want to have more substance. So thinking up a really really good storyline is something that I'll be working on.

Until then, some things I'm looking at are a sort of werewolf Tom/Harry thing. Or maybe even something else…just as long as it's AU. I think writing them outside of the 'magical' world will help in their individual development.

Of course if you guys have any ideas, or things you might like to see, feel free to let me know! I like to think that while I'm also writing for my own personal enjoyment, you all play a crucial role in my process.

And wow…this is a really long AN O_O

Hahaha thanks again to everyone! Defiantly couldn't have finished without all your kind words and feedback. Until next time…

*smooooooocchhhhhh!*

-Peacock


End file.
